The Summer Lake
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: The Cram School decides to take a little summer vacation and head to the lake! Hint of SuguroxRin
1. Chapter 1

**I wonder how this will turn out? :D **

* * *

The bus was quiet. Driving the bus was the school's principal, Mephisto. The front row seats held Rin and Yukio. Rin was leaning into the window, pouting that Yukio had made him sit in the front to keep him out of trouble. Yukio was quietly reading a book next to him.

Behind them was Shiemi who was daydreaming about how wonderful the vacation would be, and Kamiki, who was also reading a book to keep herself busy.

Behind them sat Shima and Konekomaru. Konekomaru was reading a version of the bible and Shima was sleeping with headphones in his ears. It was loud, so the others around him could hear the blasting music that would surely bust the headphones, as well as destroy Shima's eardrums.

Behind them was Bon, who was memorizing verses that would surely help with their battles later on. Though, they wouldn't need any verses since there would be no fighting. This was just a simple little summer vacation before they returned to their duties.

The loudest and most irritating noise that annoyed everyone-except Shima-was Mephisto's cheery shinging. Even Yukio couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by it, though he chose to ignore it instead of sputing curse words like Rin. Though, the bus finally stopped and the eight of them had arrived to the lake for the small vacation they had.

Everyone got off of the bus and proceeded to get their rooms in the cabins set up. Mephisto, Rin, and Yukio were to share a cabin while the others were to share another. Mephisto and Yukio were staying in the teachers cabin, and RIn had to stay with them because of his tail.

Rin laid on the bed of his cabin and groaned.

"Rin, you're so lazy," Yukio commented when he watched Rin flop onto the bed.

"Shut up, I'm tired," Rin groaned.

"Yes, because brooding while leaning into a window takes _so_ much energy," Yukio scoffed.

"You try listening to a clown sing for four hours without attacking!" Rin retorted.

"Clown?" Mephisto grimaced. Yukio laighed.

"That must have been _so _hard for you," Yukio said sarcastically. With this being said, Rin could only glare at his twin.

"Shut up. What's with the sarcasm today?" Rin frowned. No answer came. As he laid, his tail creeped out from under his jeans and swished behind him.

"Rin, you can't sleep just yet. Everyone is going to the lake before dinner," Yukio said. With this, Rin couldn't help but frown even more.

"You're evil," Rin said, but didn't object as he stood from the bed.

Mephisto had dressed into a pink speedo with a pink tank top. He grinned at the boys who dressed in their own swim trunks that were just alike-just as their Father had done to them when they were young. They wore blue swim trunks with white t-shirts over them.

Rin's tail was tucked into his trunks and the three walked to the lake to find everyone else was there already.

Bon wore a pair of green trunks, shima wore yellow, and Konekomaru wore orange. Kimiki had a purple bikini on and Shiemi had on a red bikini-which complimented her breasts well.

"Hey, Shiemi!" Rin grinned, walked to her before the rest of the group not long after, everyone-except Rin-found themselves in the water. Yukio had returned to Rin's side-reading out loud to keep his twin occupied.

"Yukio, I'm gonna go hand out near the cliff," Rin said. There was a large cliff that stood near the water.

"Alright, be careful, Rin," Yukio warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Rin said as he walked away. He walked to the cliff and carefully looked over the edge. The raven haired teen began to laugh as he saw Shima and Bon in the water. "You look like ants!" he laughed. It wasn't hard to amuse the demon. Bon could only glare.

"Why don't you get in the water, Okumura?!" Bon shouted from the water. RIn smirked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up here. Water looks kinda cold, but it'll cool that hot head of yours!" Rin exclaimed. It was obvious that he was having the time of his life teasing Bon from a distance.

"Say it down here like a man!" Bon shouted back. Rin was having so much fun, he didn't even notice Bon leave the water. His eyes were closed as he laughed. Though, he did notice being lifted by the shirt.

"Time to take a dip, Okumura!" Bon smirked as he leaned Rin over teh edge.

"W-Wait, Suguro, you don't have to do this," Rin stuttered out.

"Why not? Water looks a little cold, but maybe it'll cool _your_ hot head for a bit!" Bon smirked as he pushed Rin off of the edge to fall into the deep part of the lake.

_"Rin!" _

* * *

**R&R! :) What will happen next, I wonder? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Has anyone ever noticed how much Shiemi looks like Lizzy from Kuroshitsuji?**

**And you won't BELIEVE how different this is from the original-the version of this that I wrote in my notebook. Bon wasn't the one who pushed Rin in the original, it was Kamiki. And so many other things. **

* * *

_"Rin!"_

_I'm drowning_, Rin thought to himself. His eyes were opened softly as he stared at the watery depths. He heard Yukio's call for him, though couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't surprising to him that the water _was _cold. _I'm going to die here_ he thought more. _A demon's death, drowning._ after this amusing thought left Rin's mind, he felt a warm body against his. He saw darkness after that.

"Is he alright?" Suguro asked as he saw Yukio taking Rin's blood pressure and pulse. Rin was laying in the bed wearing a clean white t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Yukio had personally tucked his brother's tail in.

"He fine. He just has a bit of a fever from being in the cold for so long without getting used to it before we took him out," Yukio said.

"I didn't know he couldn't swim," Bon said quietly.

"He didn't want anyone to know. My brother is very prideful. It's just the way he's always been," Yukio told him.

"I was just kind of shocked at how much the principal actually cares about Okumura," Bon said softly. Yukio laughed at that.

"There's no helping that," Yukio said. "Sir Pheles, could you watch over Rin while I help with the dinner preparations?" Yukio asked. It was better if Yukio helped than Mephisto. After all, the older man couldn't cook to save his life. Mephisto nodded and sat next to Rin. Bon stayed.

"Principal, Pheles, if you don't mind me asking, why do you care for Okumura so much?" Bon asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I? The twins _are_ my baby brothers, after all," this caused Bon's eyes to widen and for him to scurry out of the room.

_"Rin!" Yukio called as he saw his older twin falling off the cliff. He saw Bon look in his direction, though the look was confused. As if he hadn't understood the harm of what could come out of pushing him over the edge. His look was also somewhat guilty. No one thought much as they watched Rin fall into the water, his body coming into contact the the cold water. _

_When all they saw were air bubbled coming up, everyone was quick to find hi body. Mephisto was faster. Before anyone could do anything more, Mephisto ran to the top of the cliff and dived. Bon was still in shock. Mephisto pressed his body against Rin's and brought him to the short of the lake._

_"Yukio," Mephisto called over. Yukio checked for a pulse before giving him CPR. _

_"Rin!" Shiemi cried out, running to Yukio and Rin. As Shiemi approached, Yukio lifted one of Rin's eye lids._

_"Rin, can you hear me?" Yukio asked. Rin groaned out and Yukio let out a sigh of relief. "He's fine, Shiemi," Yukio said as he lifted Rin with ease, carrying him to their cabin._

_"He'll be fine, children. Just got back to your activities," Mephisto told. _

It grew into night and Rin continued to sleep. Yukio slept in a chair next to Rin's bed. The two were to share, but if Yukio stayed in the same bed as his twin it would be possible for him to catch a cold as well. Besides, it was easier for Yukio to watch over Rin like this.

Rin gave a groan as he stood from his bed in the middle of the night. He rubbed the back of his head as he walked to the bathroom muttering, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee." He finally found the bathroom that was located in-between the two cabins.

Rin began to use the urinal. Suguro walked in as Rin peed.

"Should you be out of bed?" Bon asked.

"It doesn't matter if I should or shouldn't be, I gotta pee," Rin huffed. He gave a wet cough before he finished and he washed his hands when he was done. Another wet cough and he walked to the doorway of the restroom.

"I'm sorry, Okumura," Bon apologized.

"It's fine, things like this happen to me all the time," Rin smiled softly. He walked back to the cabin, noticing that Yukio wasn't in the chair that he was in before. Rin frowned, though laid back in his bed.

"Where did you go?" Yukio asked harshly, startling Rin.

"Yukio, you shouldn't scare older brothers like that," Rin frowned.

"Where did you go, Rin?" Yukio asked-even harsher.

"Jeez, I just had to take a piss," Rin said with a groan.

"Don't leave your bed without me with you from now on," Yukio told.

"You wanna watch me piss?" Rin asked with confusion in his voice.

"If a demon attacks you, you're a too sick to fight," Yukio said.

"Alright, alright," Rin groaned.

"Let me take your temperature before we sleep," Yukio said. Rin complied and had his temperature taken. "One-oh-two," Yukio frowned. He commented on keeping an eye on it, but Rin was already asleep.

The next morning, Yukio awoke and dressed. He wanted _something_ educational to come out of this trip. If not, it would be as if he was failing his students. Yukio had decided to have each student find anything that could be used as a pharmaceutical item. When the others awoke, he handed each of them a sheet of instructions and to list the items they would find, as well as list how they could be used and what they could do. Except Rin, who was still in bed with a fever.

Mephisto was currently watching the demon teen who was complaining about not being able to do something productive that would help him get promoted faster. Yukio had told him to read some of his study books before he returned to the other Exwire's.

"Will Rin be alright?" Shiemi asked Yukio softly.

"He just has a bit of a cold," Yukio admitted. Shiemi smiled softly.

"Who is caring for him?" she asked.

"Principal Pheles is doing it, actually," Yukio admitted.

"If there is any way I can help, let me know," Shiemi said.

"Thank you, Shiemi, but I don't think that will be necessary," Yukio said. "All you need to do is study your hardest and finish up your assignment. This should be very easy for you," he added. Shiemi nodded with a smile and returned to Kamiki's side.

Mephisto walked to Yukio before saying, "I just got a text. I have other duties back at True Cross, so I need to take my leave," with this being said, Yukio frowned.

"Damn," he said softly. "Suguro, forget your duties for today, You have a personal assignment," Yukio said.

"What is it?" Bon asked.

"I need you to attend to Rin today. It seems that his caretaker has other duties to attend to," Yukio said. _It may also do both of you some good to be locked up together for a while_, Yukio thought to himself, though didn't say out loud.

"Sure, I guess," Bon said. Mephisto lead the sixteen-year old to the younger teen who had fallen asleep.

"Yukio has told me to check his temperature every thirty-minutes. Also, make sure he drunks water every time he's awake. Somehow, it's supposed to help." Mephisto explained.

"Got it," Suguro said. He sat in the chair that sat next to Rin's bed. Mephisto then made his exit. He had made sure that Rin's tail was tucked in and safe before leaving the two. "Man, he's weird," Bon said after Mephisto had left with the use of his key. He watched Rin quietly for a few moments. He never realized how the other actually _looked_ before.

It was odd. Raven hair with a fair complexion. Though, his cheeks were tinted red from his fever. His teeth were sharp and his mouth was open while he slept, almost as if they were fangs. And his ears were pointy too-like an elf. Bon laughed to himself before he heard a whimper. There was a dead silence shortly after.

"Old geezer...Dad.." Rin groaned in his sleep. Now that Bon thought about it, he never did know anything about Rin and Yukio's parents or their background at all. He just assumed they were snobby rich kids who got into the school with their money. But Yukio didn't fit the type at all.

Bon decided to listen a bit more before trying to wake Rin. He didn't call it eavesdropping, Bon liked to call it...assessing the situation. Bon watched the raven haired boy jump up from the bed. His eyes were wide and Suguro swore he saw a glassy coat over the blue orbs.

"Where's Yukio?" Rin asked quickly, covered in cold sweat from the obvious nightmare.

"Everyone has an assignment and Pheles had other duties. So I filled in," Bon explained. Rin frowned, laying back into his bed.

"I need Yukio," Rin said.

"He's busy. Just tell me what to do," Bon said.

"This isn't something you can help with! I need Yukio," Rin shouted at first, though grew quieter. When he shuddered it was apparent he was thinking back to the nightmare

_Dad.._; Rin thought to himself softly.

"A nightmare?" Bon asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Rin retorted.

"What was it about? Your Dad?" Bon asked more. Rin's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed once more. "You were talking in your sleep. You know, it occurred to me that you know pretty much everything about my parents, Shima's, and even Konekomaru's, but I know nothing about yours. Ready to fess up?" Bon pressed.

"If you want any information about it, you'll have to ask Yukio. I got nothin`," Rin said in a hostile tone. He kept his gaze away from the multi-hair-colored teen who was just a bit older.

"I'll get him," Bon frowned. He walked out of the cabin and headed to Yukio-informing him of the situation.

"Such a hard-headed brother," Yukio grumbled as he walked to Rin. Bon looked though the small window of the cabin and saw Yukio with his arms wrapped around Rin. The older twin had his head buried in the taller Twin's chest, and Bon could see that his shoulders were trembling-signaling that he was indeed crying.

Bon stopped watching when the two separated. Yukio walked out shortly after, walking straight to Bon to speak with him.

"Make sure he drinks his water and you take his temperature," Yukio reminded the other. Bon nodded softly.

"Hey, Mr. Okumura, do you mind if I ask a question?" Bon asked softly.

"I don't mind at all," Yukio said.

"Um, what happened with your parents to make Rin act like that?" Bon asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'll never know exactly what happened to our Father. Rin was there was our Father died. He's the only one that truly knows what happened," Yukio explained. Bon could only nod softly. He returned to Rin who was drinking water.

"I have to take your temperature," Bon said. Rin nodded, having wiped his face when he finished crying. "You could have just told me that your Dad died," Bon said. Rin glared at Bon.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said.

"What about your Mom?" Bon pressed on the subject.

"I don't know who she is, and I don't know if I want to at this age," Rin informed. Bon sighed, not saying anything else as he took Rin's temperature.

"One-oh-one," Bon read out-loud. "Rest," he ordered. Rin growled as he laid back down into the bed. It wasn't much longer before Rin was asleep. Bon had decided to read a book while he waited for Rin to rest. Another thirty-minutes passed before Rin woke up.

At this, Bon had no other choice but to wake the younger teen-prying him away from his slumber. Rin had his temperature taken and drank water just as Yukio entered. He was relieved of his position as Rin's caretaker and soon the inhabitants fell to darkness and all was well and sleeping.

* * *

**I do what Rin did when he had to pee. I wait till the last minute when I'm sitting at the computer then I run to the bathroom mumbling, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee," so everyone in my house knows when I have to pee! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, yada yada yada, don't own, bla bla bla-RIN SIT DOWN IN YOUR DESK!**

**Rin:...B-But..I don't want to do this anymore.. **

**Don't make me chain you like I did to Shima! **

**Shima: Could this be described as bondage? **

**...Sure, Shima..**

When Rin awoke, Shiemi was sitting by him. He had an annoying night of being woken every thirty minutes to dRink water-which made him pee _constantly_. He awoke and saw Shiemi. The girl was reading some book with a picture of plants on the cover. Rin didn't want to disrupt her reading, therefore stayed quiet.

It didn't last long when Rin began to let out wet coughs. Shiemi immediately looked to him with worry written all over her face.

"Rin! Yukio was worried about your cough, so he said to give you some of this medicine," Shiemi said, holding up a clear bottle with red syrup. Rin stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Don't be like that," Shiemi laughed softly. She opened the bottle and poured some of the syrup into a spoon before holding it to Rin's mouth.

She finished feeding him the foul tasting liquid before handing him a cup of water and prepaRing the thermometer. After Rin drank, Shiemi took his temperature.

"One-hundred," she said softly to herself. "Maybe Yukio will let you come out with the others," Shiemi said.

"I can come out?" Rin asked excitedly. It took all of his might to not let his tail wag out of excitement.

'If Yuki says so," Shiemi reminded. She then left to ask their teacher. After a long while of persuasion, Yukio made sure that Rin was dressed to his standards.

"Is this really necessary?" Rin asked. Yukio's standards had included a thick sweater and a jacket as well as a scarf and two layers of sweat pants with two pairs of mittens as well as six pairs of socks on with a matching scarf.

"You want to come out, don't you?" Yukio asked.

"But it's in the middle of August!" Rin argued.

"And you have a cold. You're also to stay away from the water. Do you understand?" Yukio ordered.

"I'm not five," Rin retorted.

"Do you?" Yukio asked once again.

"Yes," Rin sighed.

"Good. You can come out now," Yukio said. He lead the boy behind in clothes suited for colder weather. The others looked to him with sympathy. Rin huffed and sat on the blanket that Yukio had laid on the ground, though it was nowhere near the shore. The teen was frowning deeply as he watched others have the time of their lives.

Yukio sat with Rin and began to read out-loud just as he had been doing before. Rin groaned since it was hot out. He couldn't but begin to sweat, so Rin began to take off the warm clothing.

"What are you doing?" Yukio frowned.

"It's too damn hot, Yukio," Rin frowned deeply.

"You'll get sicker," Yukio told.

"Yukio, it's in August and I'm bundled in warmth. I'll get heatstroke at this rate," Rin said as he removed the jacket, sweater, a pair of his sweat pants. He soon sat on the blanket topless with a pair of sweat pants on. He laid on his back and fell into a light nap.

"Is Okumura alright?" Shima asked. He was staRing at Rin's sleeping form with-not worry, but-curiosity.

"He's fine. He still has a bit of a fever, so his body wants to sleep it off," Yukio explained.

"Yukio...my teeth.." Rin groaned in his sleep. At this, Yukio chuckled. Shima came closer.

"His teeth?" Shima asked.

"Rin has always had very sensitive gums. Since he was a small child, our Father would always rub his gums for him while he slept. After our Father passed away I took it to my responsibility to care for Rin like our Father would've wanted me to," Yukio explained.

"Wow, it must hurt pretty bad," Shima said with a sigh.

"Yes, he does suffer from pain of this," Yukio told. Rin's blue eyes opened a bit as he awoke. "That was a short nap. There are ice-cubes in the cooler," Yukio said. Rin walked to the cooler and took out an ice-cube, popping it into his mouth.

"Ice?" Bon asked.

"It helps his gums when he's awake," Yukio said. The others thought about it for a moment, but not for very long. Rin laid back down on the blanket. "Maybe you should go to bed, Rin," Yukio suggested.

"I wanna be involved with everyone," Rin said-his words muffled by the ice. His eyes shut as he gnawed on the cube of frozen water. Yukio chuckled as his twin fell asleep yet again. He stood, lifting his older brother and carrying him back into bed. With Rin sleeping, Yukio could swim with the others. Though, Yukio would periodically check on his brother. He wouldn't want anything back to happen to Rin while he was swimming.

"Yukio!" a shouted was heard from the cabin. The teacher was quick to react, running to the cabin. He found Rin on the ground. Tears were running down his face and he was shaking.

"Rin, are you alright?" Yukio asked quickly. Worse off, everyone else had followed Yukio and could now see the teen's embarrassing situation.

"I-Dad," Rin cried out. He clung to his younger-taller-twin brother. The others looked to him with sympathy. They didn't know what to do-besides just pretend they weren't even there and watch the whole scene play out.

"Did you have another dream about Father?" Yukio asked.

"I did-I did!" Rin cried out once more.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Yukio calmed him. Rin had calmed and was being held close to Yukio.

"How did their Dad die?" Shima asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. I talked to Mr. Okumura about it, but he said I'd have to ask Okumura. He was there when his Dad died," Bon said. Yukio laid a now sleeping Rin in bed and moved to the rest of the students.

"I apologize that you had to see that. Every since our Father was killed, Rin has relived that night over and over again," Yukio told them.

_Killed?_

Everyone had to leave it alone. No one else knew what to say. His Father didn't just die, he was _killed_. And worse off, Rin watched. If he had to live that night over and over, it had to be terrible. Everyone could feel nothing but sympathy for the boy they would never expect was the son of Satan. _  
_

When they returned to their swimming, no one spoke about Rin anymore. If they did, all of them would have to feel the sympathy and pity for him over again, and every single one of them knew that Rin didn't want them to feel sympathy for them in the first place.

Their vacation wasn't as fun as they thought it would be. By the time they returned to the academy, Rin's fever had died down considerably. He mostly slept it off on the bus. Everyone returned to class as usual, though that wouldn't stop Suguro from learning more about this strange kid.

The strange kid who never payed attention in class and was so mysterious in the actions he pulled. Yeah, that was the kid he wanted to know more about. The kid that sent him to cold showers every morning.

* * *

**IT IS DONE! :D I may make a sequel just because of that last comment I pulled XD **


End file.
